


What's in A Family?

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [26]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, Day 26: Child, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Satoshi barely remembers his childhood.
Relationships: Hiwatari Satoshi & Hikari Rio, Hiwatari Satoshi & Hiwatari Kei
Series: DNcember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 4





	What's in A Family?

Satoshi barely remembers his childhood.

Especially of what kind of people his parents were like. Or if they even loved him in the first place. Though what he does recall, it wasn’t anything like what Niwa had.

Not to mention the time Satoshi had spent with his own mother was very short. Well, it couldn’t be helped as the Hikari didn’t live for long. As for the time with his father, the man wasn’t in the picture. And then there was the man who adopted him…...He didn’t act like a father either.

For as long as he’s remembered, Satoshi has been mostly alone for the most part.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes more angst.....


End file.
